narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Muzai Kaguya
Main Character is a powerful shinobi from Kirigakure who, after killing Mei Terumī, took her title as Mizukage and ushered in a new era for Kirigakure. As the , Lord Muzai created a council known as the . The Blood Bound Apostles is a council born under a purpose of uniting the world under a rule of Kekkei Genkai. Their superiority complex and royal filled thoughts caused them to feel like saviors. In his short years as Mizukage, Muzai managed to turn The Land of Water into a country whose Bloodline Limit users are now the upper class. They hold power in all political and economic fairs. Those without are subjugated and force to work manual labor. His rare mastery of Shikotsumyaku allowed him to effortlessly murder Mei Terumi and all of her followers. Muzai crafted a blade out of his own bone, and, To show his claim to power, challenged each of the Seven Swordsman and defeated them in battle. Earning his title as The Eighth Swordsman (八剣客, Yōkenkaku). Appearance Although gentle inside, Muzai is nothing intimidating. His tall stature easily shadows many his age. He is tightly built with firm muscles which borders a slender frame. With long brownish black hair which reaches below his waist, spiked to increase his menacing appearance. Scars paint his bodies in tales of never ending war and strife. A story of absolute pain and solitude. His most noticeable aspect are tribal tattoo's givens by a rare and indigenous clan off the shore of Kirigakure. Two different shades of red ink of a warrior god burned upon his skin. One going across his arms and shoulders, and another design down his stomach. Justice and Determination. Heterochromia iridum runs in his blood. One eye is golden while his left eye is silver. Muzai prefers to keep a majority of his body exposed, which allows easy access of his Shikotsumyaku. A large red scarf made of expensive material flows over his neck and down his arms. This scarf belonged to his mother before her murder at the Hunter Nin's hands. He wears burgundy gloves on both arms with symbols of his royal Blood Bound Apostle symbols. Besides the usual shinobi bottoms, Muzai covers himself with royal silk robes made to hang over his lower body loosely, with more red scarfs attached. His body is caked in jewelry of all sorts. Gold and silver, enough to buy a persons life. Muzai is nothing but royal in appearance. He holds a godly king status in Kirigakure, as a man who can shine through mist. Even in a place as dull and hideous as Kiri, Muzai can bring hope to dry land. But to others, he is nothing but despair. Focalor_light_by_justlex-d5v1qj8.jpg 1024px-Sinbad_FocalorEquip.png Focalor_by_nairchan-d5jbccm.jpg Muzai.jpg 30d930c1046d.jpg Sinbad.full.1580727.jpg Sinbad.full.1372657_(1).jpg Personality There are two sides to Muzai. As a person, Muzai is very compassionate, loving and caring, going as far as using his body to shield a child from a Shinobi hunter. His eyes give off a warmth capable of igniting a fire in a snow demon's stomach. Muzai has a sympathetic connection with everyone who suffers. Feeling their pain as his own, he often has flashbacks of his families massacre. Although he understands that the Kaguya were deadly and barbaric, he disagree's with an idea of Genocide. Before subjecting his followers to a harsh outcome, Muzai will plunge the entire world into war. He lacks sight of boundaries between nations. Kekkei Genkai users in the Land of Fire are no different from users in Kumogakure, and are all welcome. However, only those with Kekkei Genkai are deserving of his kindness. Those with hiden techniques, mostly clans, are somewhat respected. Although not with as high regards as Kekkei Genkai users, Hiden Technique's are within Middle class range. Those without none are forced into lower class slums. He holds a royal view towards those with Blood Line Limits. As seen with his king like appearance. He will look down upon those without a Kekkei Genkai or those with Bloodline Limits who subjugate themselves to those without. Muzai is capable of killing anything and everything in his way, especially when angered. It is then when humanity is shown. He has cried hundreds of tears and held the hands of orphans as they wish their parents back to life. Muzai loves his Kanrai more than anything in his life. She is his last link to happiness, the reason he wakes up and the last thing he see's when sleeping. He decided to cleanse the world of Kekkei Genkai hatred in hopes that his child will one day live in a world of absolute freedom and beauty. Muzai has somewhat of an overconfident attitude towards Taijutsu users. It is impossible to kill him with physical attacks. He's fallen from all heights, taken different types of abuses and even fought his rhino friend hundreds of times. This leads him to letting people get the first hit. Also his supernatural healing factor makes him impervious to most. If war is necessary, he will stand on front lines with his men. He is not a king who makes those lesser than him serve. No, he is a sword to be used. Muzai does not have slaves. He pays all his workers and will often work himself. His lover often complains that he has no idea of true royalty. History A Small Family Awakening Becoming Mizukage Cleansing the World Current Arcs Abilities Muzai's overall power goes unquestioned. Despite his younger age, his influence expands past nation lines. Even if by name, people know Muzai, The Eight Swordsman. And many fear the day a way is launched against him as his forces have grown widely. Many leaders request appearance with him, to discuss his current ideals on Kekkei Genkai royalty. His battle strategy and ability to think outside of the box on seconds notice makes him a perfect leader. He is enthusiastic and loved by all, some of who are willing to sacrifice their life for him. By creating a world better for Kekkei Genkai users, Muzai's support has increased exponentially. A war against an army of Blood Line Limit Shinobi is one one cannot win. Especially if they are all united under one goal of unification. Muzai is said to be the current head of Kaguya. However, he believes all Bloodlines to be similar and see's no difference. With an army such as his, and his support going international, Muzai can force countries and villages into surrendering under him through simple measures. First, he sends a messenger bird with his offer. And if they decline, he will cause a strife from within. Urger Bloodline Limit families and users to rise up and defend against oppression. Of course he will lend his aid. As much needed. This usually leads to an overthrown leader or a country submitting to his will. Muzai has no connection to the criminal world. Instead, his power lies within Kekkei Genkai in all locations. After the Kirigakure purge, Clans have been scattered out across the Land of Water. As head of Kaguya, Lord Muzai reached his hand out and offered reparations and a place on his council. Soon, Yuki, and other special clans became abundant. Meanwhile, clans like Hozuki became second rate citizens while lower class were pushed into the slums. Doing so allowed him to forge a special treaty among all clans. And such He earned even more support. Clans from other villages have become apart of his arsenal, giving him weapons and man power for future use. After unmercifully killing Mei, Muzai become known as a demon in battle, further proven by defeating each of the Seven Swordsmen. He has single handily taken out large squads without breaking a sweat. Muzai can fight for days through tactical exploitation and his unique composition. His Kekkei Genkai gives him a unique body which turns him into a living breathing tank capable of taking out swarms. His kenjutsu prowess has defeated wandering Samurai, mostly because it's style is unique. His mastery over his body allowed him knowledge of it's limitations, which helps him to push farther. Chakra Control and Large Reserve Muzai has an impressive control over his chakra, using it to further his Shikotsumyaku mastery. He can flow chakra through each and every bone he creates as long as there is a connection through a medium. This goes as far as creating a forest, and absorbing calcium through a cut miles away by simply touching the ground or another bone. He can even connect to another person's bone by adding his chakra, making wounds even deadlier. His chakra control allows him to control his bone structures in all shapes and sizes. Even making it dense enough to increase his defensive power or light enough to enhance overall agility and speed, making him light enough to glide. It is chakra control that makes his jutsu so deadly as he has an absolute control. Muzai can utilize chakra control for other purposes as well. When walking on water, he can release chakra at such force and speed he jets across the surface. Lord Muzai can catch objects without actually touching them, and redirect it back. His chakra control keeps his Sword of Mahadeva indestructible. Since it is made of his own bone, by pumping his chakra into it, he can control it's density, strength and sharpness. Like previous Kage, Lord Muzai has a large reserve of chakra. Enough that he could break earth under him just by releasing chakra. His large chakra reserves allows him to caste catastrophic bone based jutsu that would drain an average shinobi. He can also keep repairing his techniques constantly, making defeat a rarity. Lord Muzai's chakra can bring sensors to their knees, a method which cause others to bow in front of him. For some mutinous reason, Muzai's chakra is red in color rather than the normal blue. Intelligence Indomitable Will Shikotsumyaku Muzai has inherited his clan's unique kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which allows him to manipulate his own skeletal structure to his wish. He has absolute control over his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gives him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Muzai's bones surpasses tempered steal bordering indestructible as long as his chakra is accessible. Muzai has many uses for such a Bloodline limit such as creating an infinite amount of weapons to use, creating a bone forest and even sporting an invincible defense alongside a monstrous offense. When combined with his large chakra reserves and massive chakra control, Muzai's powers are increased exponentially. His forest rival those of wood release users, and can turn entire terrains into an unrecognizable forest of death. And even when created, Muzai can manipulate his bones as he see's fit, moving them even after creation. His bones can act to his mental commands, making it impossible to truly tell when and where he will attack next. By infusing more chakra, he can reshape bone as well as replace broken bones nearly instantly. Muzai's manipulation and creation of bones rivals that of Hashirama's mastery over Wood Release. So much so, Muzai could easily hold the three tails in a bone prison with no strain. All his bones are connected to him through a special Shikotsumyaku based jutsu he created in which chakra within his bones act as a receiver. His Shikotsumyaku also gives him a mastery over Taijutsu. By turning his body into a weapon, he can perform movements and attacks fluently without worry about damage. If someone attacks, Muzai has an option of sending a large blade from his shoulder to impale form behind. Shikotsumyaku allows Muzai to create jutsu as he goes since it revolves around his bone manipulation. Muzai's body is nearly indestructible when it involves physical attacks. He can make his body denser than steel or light enough to float. By increasing his density, attacks that fall less than Lightning Release Armor or Tsunade's release state remain useless. However, if he is harmed, Muzai also has an advanced healing factor. As soon when he removes bones from his skin, both his skin and bones can heal at a rather rapid pace, making him a true demon on the battlefield. His taijutsu and bone creation/manipulation involves manipulating bones outside of his body as well as creating it in other places such as the wall or ground. As long as he is in contact, he can protrude his structures which range from complex to monstrous. Unique Kenjutsu Mastery However, his true physical power is with his combination of a unique Kenjutsu style and his taijutsu. Muzai's style of Kenjutsu is never before seen. It is based off of European Rapier fencing. His fighting style predominantly accommodates thrusting and slashing attacks, accompanied by his own body being used as a blade. Muzai uses his incredible speed to dodge attacks entirely via sidestepping and ducking under his opponent's weapon where he often has openings. Using his Shikotsumyaku, Muzai's sword becomes absolutely unbreakable, capable of regenerating if so. He can also control it's sharpness and length. Since Rapier's only require one hand, Muzai can attack physically with his blade and body since Shikotsumyaku turns his person into a giant weapon. or However, his true physical power is with his combination of a unique Kenjutsu style and his taijutsu. Muzai's style of Kenjutsu is never before seen. It uses his signature whip; Serpiente del Mundo, a giant bone serpent summoning with living traits similar to Samehada. His fighting style predominantly accommodates smashing, devastation, and a form of constant attacking. His Serpiente can stiffen up or loosen at his command becoming a whip or a massive blunt object. It uses it's teeth to tear his enemies apart. Using his Shikotsumyaku, Muzai's whip becomes absolutely unbreakable, capable of regenerating if so. He can also control it's sharpness and length. Taijutsu States Relationships Kanrai Quotes "" “" "" "" "" Trivia *Muzai Kaguya names his Jutsu in Spanish rather than Japanese.